Zarzas blancas
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde el fin del torneo,casi todos los chamanes estan en la pension viviendo.Ren y Horo reciben un pequeño paquete que les hara mejorar su relación, pues ahora son papá Horo y papá Ren. HHxR, Haox.., Menx....xHana odio los summarys
1. La llegada del paquete

**Alice**: buenas a todos los lectores (se ve a lonly llorando en un rincon)

**Horo**:¿que la pasa?

**Alice**: que la han dejado 3 comentarios en una historia y llora de alegría

**Ren**: que chica mas rara

**Lonely**: Alice presenta el fic que tengo sueño en cuanto termine me piro a dormir

**Alice**: P Pero mi señora si son las 3 de la tarde

**Lonely**: Alice ¬¬*

**Alice**: esta bien este fic trata sobre que Ren y Horo reciben un paquete de un tal señor Guardián y tendrán que cuidar de el.

**Lonely**: dedicado a Usurakantochi en busca de teme, a y a Green Little Wolf. Shaman king no es mío si lo fuese Ren y Horo serían pareja y Hao seria para mi pequeña Alice. Disfruten

* * *

**Zarzas Blancas**

" _En este mundo hay tres tipos de zarzas que se enredan en los corazones humanos; están las negras que representan los malos sentimientos como el odio o la envidia; luego están las grises, que son las más comunes, pues representan la amistad y el afecto; pero con las que mas hay que tener cuidado son con las que representan el amor, pues son capaces de atraparnos y no soltarnos haciéndonos más daño que ninguna de las anteriores y esas zarzas son.....__las zarzas blancas__" _

**Capítulo 1: la llegada del paquete**

Era un agradable día en la pensión de Fumbari, el sol brillaba, los pajaritos cantaban, todo inspiraba una relajante paz que parecía no poder ser interrumpida por nada.

-¡Vuelve aquí Espinete teñido de azul!

Repito, **parecía **no poder ser interrumpida por nada, pero no todo puede ser perfecto (Lonely: mejor así es más divertido); y ahi estaba un joven de 17 años de pelo azul celeste mezclado con negro en la parte baja, piel pálida y profundos ojos negros llamado Horokeu , huía de su prematura muerte, un chino peliviolaceo de ojos dorados que lo perseguía con una lanza en la mano para metérsela hasta el hígado.

-Ren lo siento, te juro que no lo hice adrede-dijo Horo al ver que ya no tenía donde huir

-Horokeu Usui ¿ como te atreviste?-Las palabras del chaman chino le producían escalofríos para nada placenteros-¿COMO TE ATREVES A COJER MI LANZA SIN PERMISO?

-Ren te juro que solo la toqué por que se cayó-decía el ainu con los ojos cerrados- te lo juro

-Usui te la voy a meter hasta el fondo-dijo ren acercándose a Horo-Pero hasta el fondo

(lonely: no piensen mal es la lanza, la lanza Alice: x//.//x)

El joven ainu ya se estaba imaginando su bonito funeral, donde todos llorarían su muerte, en especial cierto chinito que amenazaba con meterle su lanza por lugares que de momento no mencionaremos, justo estaba viendo la luz al final del tunel cuando...

-¡Horo, Ren, tienen correo!-grito Yoh Asakura desde las escaleras

-Por ahora te libras Hoto-le susurro Ren marchándose escalera abajo

Horo exhaló todo el aire contenido, y se quedo mirando la espada del chino mientras este se alejaba de forma elegante.

-¿Por que me gusta tanto el picudo este?-se pregunto el joven ainu siguiendo al joven Tao- no lo entiendo como me pude enamorar de el.

Ni Horo ni Ren pudieron notar como un fantasma de una joven de pelo castaño largo hasta los tobillos y ojos lilas observo todo de manera triste.

-Los rosales han florecido, con blanquecinas espinas han salido-cantaba la chica mientras desaparecía-que siempre me acompañan allá a donde yo valla.

-¿Y esto que es?-preguntaron ambos chamanes convocados

-Eso queríamos saber nosotros-dijo Ana molesta

y es que en medio de la puerta de la pensión había un gran maletín de cuero con los bordes dorados y un lirio de plata en la tapa.

Continuara........

----------------

**Alice: hoy hay dos capítulos por ser la primera subida así que pasen a la siguiente página y dejen sus comenten sobre este capítulo**


	2. La carta de Eliot Guadián

Alice**: lo prometido es deuda aquí tienen el segundo capitulo....MI SEÑORA DESPIERTE **

**Lonely**:(medio dormida) cinco minutitos más mama 

**Alice**: mi señora despierte.... mire Ren y Horo se están besando

**Lonely**: ¿que? ¿cuando? ¿donde? O.O. Alice me mentiste ¬¬

**Alice**: lo siento mi señora pero tenía que despertaros

**Lonely**: bueno pero luego me dejas dormir ¿eh?

**Alice: **si mi señora

**Lonely: **aqui va es segundo capitulo hale dedicado a Usurakantochi en busca de teme, a y a Green Little Wolf. 

* * *

**Zarzas Blancas**

" _En este mundo hay tres tipos de zarzas que se enredan en los corazones humanos; están las negras que representan los malos sentimientos como el odio o la envidia; luego están las grises, que son las más comunes, pues representan la amistad y el afecto; pero con las que mas hay que tener cuidado son con las que representan el amor, pues son capaces de atraparnos y no soltarnos haciéndonos más daño que ninguna de las anteriores y esas zarzas son.....__las zarzas blancas__" _

**Capítulo2: La carta de Eliot Guardián**

Horo y Ren estaba estupefactos con el maletín segun el sobre que venía pegado a el era para ambos. Decidieron que lo mejor era pasarlo al salón y allí abrirlo, para cuando lo hicieron todos se quedaron embobados viendo el contenido, era una muñeca.

-¿una muñeca?-preguntaron Ren y Horo al mismo tiempo

-jajajajaj- se rió Ryu- si querían una muñeca erótica habérmelo dicho, que yo se la consigo

-Ryu esto no tiene pinta de muñeca erótica- le dijo Manta - mas bien parece una muñeca de coleccionista

Ren se acercó más al maletín y cogió a la muñeca, estaba muy bien hecha , su pelo era extraño del mismo color que el del ainu, azul celeste, al ir a recostarla se le abrieron los ojos, eran dorados como los suyos.

-¿Que tal si leen la carta que traía?-sugirió, más bien ordenó, Ana- Es para hoy

Horo alcanzó el sobre y lo abrió, el que lo escribió tenia una linda caligrafía , entonces comenzó a leer.

_Estimados señores Horokeu Usui y Ren Tao:_

_Ustedes no me conocen, y supongo que estarán extrañados de recibir una muñeca tan bella de mi parte, pero, es que necesito su ayuda. La muñeca se llama Alicia, y es mi hija, seguro que se están preguntando ¿como una muñeca va a ser una hija?,pero así es, ella estaba destinada a encontrar a alguien que la quisiera para siempre, y lo encontró, pero ese ser tubo que marcharse dejándola sola y ella murió al igual que él._

_¿que que tienen ustedes que ver en todo esto?, pues mucho en verdad, pues ella los visitaba en sueños a ustedes para poder ver a su amado en sus recuerdos y lograr así encontrar un camino hasta el. Pero hace unos meses ella se me apareció en sueños y me dijo: " Padre, fabríqueme un cuerpo nuevo, que tenga los cabellos azules como el cielo y los ojos dorados como los de los gatos, entonces mándelo al los señores Holrokeu Usui y Ren Tao para que lo cuiden, pues sus zarzas les aprisionan y les quiero ayudar"._

_Y eso es lo que hice, fabriqué un nuevo cuerpo a mi pequeña niña y tras descubrir donde estaban ustedes lo mandé. Por favor cuídenla bien._

_atentamente: Eliot Guardián _

_P.D: Para despertarla susúrrenle al oído "despierta Alicia" con cariño y ella despertará_

Horo y Ren se miraron en silencio ¿que debían hacer?, entonces el ainu se inclinó sobre la oreja izquierda de Alicia y Ren sobre la derecha

-Despierta Alicia- dijeron al unísono y en un susurro

Entonces el cuerpo de la muñeca brilló, sus ojos dorados se empezaron a abrir lentamente. Salió del maletín, ahora vestía un vestido blanco hasta medio muslo, con unas botas blancas hasta la rodilla. Miró a todos los presentes y su mirada se detuvo en Ren y en Horo, entonces sonrió.

_-_Hola me llamo Alicia ¿ sois vosotros Ren Tao y Horokeu Usui?

Continuará

* * *

**Alice**:¿les ha gustado? esperamos que si, despido yo por que mi señora..... se ha vuelto a dormir

( se ve a Lonely dormida junto con Yoh que acaba de venir de su entrenamiento)

**Ren: **valla par de memos

**Horo**: pues si

**Ren**: tu no deberías hablar que eres tan tonto como ellos

**Horo**: ¿QUE HAS DICHO? ò.ó

**Ren: **además de tonto sordo ¬¬

**Horo**: CABEZA DE AGUJA

**REn: **ESPINETE TEÑIDO

**Alice: **por favor no griten que como se despierte les va a.....

( se nota una aura negra extenderse por todo el fic)

**Lonely**: Ren.... Horo...( voz de ultratumba) están muertos

**Alice: **

**Ren**: x.x

**Horo: **x.x

(Lonely se vuelve a dormir)

**Alice: bueno, dejen sus comentarios . Cuídense**


	3. La pequeña Alicia

**Alice: **y sin más dilación el tercer capítulo, nOn

**Lonely:** dedicado a todos los que me leéis

* * *

**Zarzas Blancas**

" _En este mundo hay tres tipos de zarzas que se enredan en los corazones humanos; están las negras que representan los malos sentimientos como el odio o la envidia; luego están las grises, que son las más comunes, pues representan la amistad y el afecto; pero con las que más hay que tener cuidado son con las que representan el amor, pues son capaces de atraparnos y no soltarnos haciéndonos más daño que ninguna de las anteriores y esas zarzas son.....__las zarzas blancas__" _

**Capítulo 3: La pequeña Alicia**

La pequeña Alicia observaba con curiosidad a Horo y a Ren, los cuales estaban algo confusos

-Si, somos nosotros-Dijo Ren tras un incómodo silencio.

La muñeca sonrió y se lanzo hacia ambos con su gran sonrisa, para evitar que cayese Horo la asió de los brazos y ella se abrazó a él.

-Papá Horo gracias por cojerme-dijo la pequeña sonriente

-Esto Alicia, yo no soy tu papá- le dijo el ainu mirándola a los ojos-yo solo te he despertado con Ren

-Por eso ambos sois mis papas - dijo Alice sentándose en el suelo- quien despierte a la muñeca se convertirá en el papá de esta y la cuidara

Todos los presentes tuvieron que contener una carcajada de burla hacia ambos chamanes , a los cuales no les hacia ninguna gracia que esa niña / muñeca les llamase papá; ambos chamanes se miraron, dorado y negro, y dorado manteniendo una pequeña conversación con la mirada.

_-No pienso quedarme con ella_

_-Vamos Ren, no seas malo_

_-No, soy malo, solo que somos muy jóvenes para ser padres_

_-¿entonces aceptarías tener hijos conmigo si fuésemos mas mayores?_

_-No digas sandeces Hoto_

_- que es Horo, venga Ren que se la ve muy feliz_

Ren miró a la niña, la cual esperaba un veredicto sonriente, Alice se levanto y fue hacia Ren, entonces le abrazo.

-Por favor, papá Ren, no quiero volver a la oscuridad

Ren miro a la pequeña niña con ternura, era cierto si ellos no la cuidaban tendría que regresar a la oscuridad del maletín y estar sola por el resto de sus días sin nadie que la demostrase su cariño. Se sintió identificado con la niña, si el no hubiese conseguido a sus amigo estaría como ella, solo en el mundo, sin nadie a excepción de Jun, además la idea de tener una hija con el Hoto no es que le desagradase, así podría estar más tiempo con él.

-Esta bien nos la quedamos-Alicia le sonrió muy feliz-eso si Yoh

-¿que pasa Ren?

-quiero a Hana lejos de mi hija, no quiero que se le pegue lo estúpido de tu hijo, además haber si se va a enamorar de ella y no quiero tenerle de nuero.

-Eso, eso, que la pequeña Alicia es nuestra, pobre de quien se atreva a dañarla

-Valla par de sobre protectores-Pensaron todos los reunidos en las sala.

-¿quien es Hana?-preguntó curiosa Alicia, que estaba sentada en las piernas de Ren (Lonely: como Manta con Fausto xD)

-Hana es mi hijo-dijo Anna indiferente- esta jugando con Men en casa de Jun

-¿Men?,¿Jun?-Alicia se estaba haciendo un lío

-Men, es tu primo y Jun es su mama-explicó Horo

-¿Jun es mi tía?

-si, es mi hermana-dijo Ren con orgullo

-¿Puedo conocerla?

-Luego, primero habrá que ver donde duermes-dijo Horo

-que duerma con Hana-kun-dijo inocentemente Ryu, alo que recibió un par de miradas matadoras de Ren y Horo-era broma, era broma

(Lonely: valla panda de sobre protectores ¬¬, que no la va a violar que tienen tres añitos ¬¬)(Ren: es nuestra hija, es normal)(Horo:¿dijiste nuestra? o//o)(Ren:-///-)

-Papa Ren -le llamo Alicia -tengo hambre

Sin previo aviso Horo se levantó y en cinco minutos volvió con un sándwich de paté de pato con mermelada por encima(Lonely: pruébenlo está riquísimo),el cual Alice devoró en cinco segundos.

-Papa Horo muchas gracias

-no fue nada mi niña

(Lonely: mi niña ¬¬)(Horo:¿alguna queja?)(Lonely: ninguna continuemos)

-Ya falta poco para que vengan Hana y Men.-dijo Fausto mirando el reloj de pared

-Tamao y Ryu vallan a preparar la cena-ordeno Anna haciendo que Alicia se agarrase a la cintura de Ren

-¿que pasa?-pregunto Ren preocupado

-Esa vieja me da miedo

Horror, Anna miro a Alicia de forma matadora, todos en la sala recaban interiormente por el alma de la pobre niña, no acababa de empezar a vivir y ya iba a morir y sus padres también, pues seguro que la protegían; pero para sorpresa de todos Anna lo dejo pasar y salió al recibido para ver si llegaba Hana.

-Horo, Ren vallan a darla una ducha, esta llena de polvo-Ordeno Anna- ¡Ahora!

Ren tomó en brazos a la pequeña Alicia y junto con Horo fueron al baño del segundo piso, sin saber lo que les esperaba.

**Continuará..**

Lonely: hola todos ¿les ha gustado la continuación? Aquí tienen un adelanto de lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo de zarzas blancas.

_-papá ¿porque no le dices a papá Horo que le quieres?_

_-¿por que no os dais un besito?_

_-Alicia, dúchate de una vez_

_-Pero antes daos un beso...._

_Lonely: ¿se besarán Ren y Horo?, ¿se duchará Alicia?. Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de Zarzas Blancas Men, Hana y las preguntas de Alicia _


	4. Hana,Men y las preguntas de Alicia

**Zarzas Blancas**

" _En este mundo hay tres tipos de zarzas que se enredan en los corazones humanos; están las negras que representan los malos sentimientos como el odio o la envidia; luego están las grises, que son las más comunes, pues representan la amistad y el afecto; pero con las que más hay que tener cuidado son con las que representan el amor, pues son capaces de atraparnos y no soltarnos haciéndonos más daño que ninguna de las anteriores y esas zarzas son.....__las zarzas blancas__" _

**Capitulo 4: Hana, Men y las preguntas de Alicia.**

Ren y Horo subieron al piso de arriba, el primero llevaba a Alicia en brazos, pues aunque no lo pareciese la niña no podia subir bien las escaleras. Llegaron al cuarto que compartian ambos chamanes y una vez allí Horo entro en el baño que tenian para ellos solitos a calentar agua para la pequeña. Mientras Ren y buscaba algo de ropa para Alicia, pues la suya estaba muy sucia.

-Papá Ren ¿tu quieres a papá Horo?-pregunto inocentemente la niña

-Somos amigos, asi que le tengo cariño-dijo Ren sonrrojado creyendo que Horo no le oia-¿Por que ?

-Por nada, solo quería confirmar algo

-¿ el que?

-Que te gusta mi papá Horo-Ren paró en seco de buscar algo y se giro a ver a la niña, por su parte Horo pegó mas la oreja en la puerta del baño- Te gusta, pero estas triste

-Alicia, no digas tonterías-dijo Ren, la pqueña Alicia tomo la cara de su padre entre sus manitas.

-Tus ojos estan tristes, siempre lo están, aunque lo ocultas yo me doy cuenta. El te hizo daño con sus palabras, y por eso eres tan frio con él. Pero el...

-Alicia, el baño esta listo-interrumpió Horo, no queria que la niña le descubriese-a bañarse

-¡SI!- gritó enérgica .

Los dos chamanes siguieron a la pequeña hasta el cuarto de baño, y allí la ayudaron a quitarse la ropa para que se metiese en la bañera. Horo cogió un champú que Tamao tenia por allí y empezo a enjabonar el pelo de la niña con suavidad, como hacia con Pilika de pequeña, Ren por su parte estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos, lo que había dicho Alicia era cierto el queria mucho a Horo, le queria tanto que le dolieron aquellas palabras una vez pronunciadas por él.

Ren se sobresalto al notar una mano humeda en su mejilla, Horo habia terminado de enjabonar el pelo de la niña la cual jugaba con las burbujas de jabón.

-Es muy linda-dijo Horo-nuestra niña es la mas bonita del mundo

-Faltaran hombres en el mundo-dijo Ren ausenta mirando a la niña- Quien la toque estara muerto

-Exagerado

-¿porque no os dais un besito?-preguntó la niña observándoles ilusionada- es lo que hacen los papas

Ren y Horo se miraron sonrrojados, solo se habían besado una vez y fue por accidente

Flash Back

En casa de Yho hacia un año, se pueden observar a Horo y a Ren habalndo tranquilamente (Lonely: por los grandes espíritus, milagro )(Horo/Ren: ¬¬*), depronto un Ryu bastante borracho empuja a Horo haciendoloe perder el equilibrio, haciendole caer sobre Ren y que ambos se besen.

End Flash Back

El sonrrojo de ambos aumentó al recordar ese beso.

-Venga, uno cortito

Ambos volvieron a mirarse, Horo acarició una de las mejillas de Ren, justo cuando sus rostros sonrrojados estaban muy cerca......

-¡REn ha venido tu hermana!-grito Yoh haciendo que ambos se separasen.

-VAmos a vestirte Alicia-Dijo Horo tomando a la pequeña en brazos y secándola - Ren traela la ropa que no quiero que se resfríe

Ren salio del baño aun sonrrojado casi se besaba con con Horo.

"_**casi me besa, casi me besa, y yo casi me dejo. ¡SOY IMBECIL! además el a mi no me quiere, para el solo es un juego. El a quien en verdad quieres es a..."**_

_**-Ren date prisa que se resfría - le llamo Horo desde dentro**_

_**-Ya va, ya va **_

_**----------**_

_**Mientras en el salón un niño de pelo rubio y ojos negros miraba curiosamente la escalera, se acababa de enterar de que el memo de Horo Horo y Ren, habían recibido una hija por correo. Por su parte otro chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules marino casi morados miraba de reojo la escalera, para que no se notase que estaba ansioso por conocer a su prima. La joven Jun estaba sonrriente porfin iba a poder tener una niña con la que jugar a las muñecas y peinarla, Men no le dejaba hacer eso.**_

_**Horo fue el primero en bajar, lo hizo tan rapido que casi se lleva por delante a Hana (Lonely: Horo más cuidado que como le pase algo a Hana Ana te mata) (Horo: Glups), poco despúes bajo Ren con Alicia en brazos. Hana y Men se la quedaron mirando embobados , Jun solto un gritito de emoción y em marido Lee Pailong (lonely: jujujuj Men es medio zombi jujuju).**_

_**-Que linda es - pensaron a la vez los mas pequeños **_

_**-Hola me llamo Alicia Tao Usui - saludó Alicia una vez en el suelo - un placer conocerles**_

_**-Yo soy Hana Asakura- se presentó Hana besando la mano de la muchacha (Lonely: Ana ta felicito tienes un hijo muy caballeroso)(Ana: así es como debe ser).**_

_**-¿y tu quien eres?- le preguntó la niña a Men el cual miraba con odio a Hana, al igual que Horo y Ren**_

_**-Yo soy Men Tao**_

_**Al procesar la información Alicia corrió a abrazar a su primo cayendo los dos al suelo, ahora era Hana quien miraba con odio a Men, mientras que el joven Tao por su parte estaba muy sonrojado.**_

_**-Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte Men- dijo Alicia soltando a su primo- muchas, muchas ganas de conocerte.**_

_**-La cena esta lista- anunció Tamao**_

_**Continuara**_

_

* * *

_

_**Lonely: holas a todos lamento el retraso pero me he tirado estos dias en otro mundo mi primito de 1 mes de vida se cayo por las escaleras y esta en el hospital mu malito. ToT**_

_**Horo: pobrecito, taba intubado y todo ToT**_

_**Ren: claro si tiene un derrame cerebral es norma que este intubado y todo **_

_**Lonely bueno gracias por los coment**_


End file.
